


No Good Ending

by StorySongs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySongs/pseuds/StorySongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there are no good endings. There are only less horrible ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Ending

Of all the ways he’d expected to meet his death, this wasn’t one of them.

Levi took the deepest breaths he could manage, thankful for the cloak Eren had thrown over the shattered remains of his legs. They didn’t hurt so much if he didn’t have to look at them… or so he told himself.  The pain wasn’t important; he could suffer as long as he needed to, as long as Eren never did.

He pressed back into Eren’s chest where they sat half propped up against the dirty concrete wall, and he could feel the young man’s body shaking with hidden sobs. Levi closed his eyes, wishing he could do something for his lover. He could accept his own death, known his days were numbered as soon as the disease started spreading… but Eren had always been something rare and precious in his life. Seeing the livid bite mark on the younger man’s forearm, knowing what it damned him to, made his already aching heart twist.

A too-warm hand covered his, and Levi looked back to see Eren’s familiar green eyes just beginning to glaze over into the yellow orbs that terrified the few survivors still remaining. He raised his other hand to gently cup Eren’s cheek and brush away the tear that trailed there.

“Don’t you dare cry, brat.” The reprimand had no bite whatsoever, and Levi’s throat closed up at the insult that had somehow turned into a pet name. He blinked away tears of his own- dammit, he had no room to criticize- as Eren leaned into his hand. He’d never done anything to deserve this trust, this devotion.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the tromp of footsteps on asphalt, and a small group of people cautiously rounded the corner; they immediately raised their guns as they saw the two blood-stained forms slumped in the half-shadows.

Eren growled, low and feral, before he stopped himself with a choked and helpless cry. Levi took a sharp breath as he realized how quickly Eren was being overcome. Soon he would leave his side, just another of the mindless hordes that sought human flesh. He quickly held up a hand and the survivors stopped in their tracks with short sounds of surprise; Levi supposed they’d already thought him dead.

The man in the lead swore. Levi spoke, his voice even raspier than usual.

“Don’t come any closer. There’s no point, we’re both good as dead.” Shaking at his frankness, Eren buried his head in Levi’s shoulder. Levi let one hand tangle in his hair. The man looked them over, mouth twisting into a hard line, and nodded. One man crippled, the other bitten; no hope for either of them. Levi bowed his head and closed his eyes. This was the only mercy he could offer Eren.

“Let me use one of your guns.” Eren stiffened, held  him closer, but said nothing. Levi swallowed. “We hid our stuff a half-mile down the road, in the old library. If you can get to it you’re welcome to it.” No use being stingy; the dead had no use for possessions. The man nodded solemnly.

“Would you rather I?...” He gestured towards Eren. “We could… take you away. You wouldn’t have to watch.” He knew they were just trying to give him the only kindness they could offer in this little slice of hell, but Levi glared at them all the same. Even though he was crippled and tear-streaked, the man stepped back.

“If he dies, he dies by my hand.” _And so do I._ He didn’t add. The man bowed his head, nodded. A pistol was slid along the ground towards them, comfortingly heavy when Levi picked it up.

Eren leaned closer to him, gathered him up desperately, and neither of them noticed the man ushering the other survivors away. Levi swallowed hard and leaned his temple against Eren’s.

“You know I love you, Eren.” It wasn’t a question. They both knew the answer. Eren sniffed hard, rubbing furiously at nose and eyes.

“I love you too, Levi.”

They kissed for the last time. Eren leaned back, closing his eyes, and Levi pressed the cold barrel against his lover’s temple. It was only with a force of pure will that he kept his finger steady on the trigger.

The shot was shockingly loud in the confined space. Eren’s body went limp behind him.

A sob ripped from Levi’s throat, tears flowing freely down his face as he turned the pistol on himself.

His last thought was simply _At least we weren’t alone._

One last loud sound, a surprising lack of pain; then warm darkness, and the feeling of Eren’s hand firmly in his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of art that I saw in [this AMV.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKQ1lDo39NQ) (Yes, I am shipper AMV trash.) It's the one at about 30 seconds in with Eren holding Levi against his chest, both of them look battered, and Levi's holding a gun. Uh, yeah. I don't know who the art is by or how to look it up; if you do, let me know and I'll give the artist all the credit! 
> 
> I'm not sure whether to be ashamed or proud that this is my first work in this fandom.


End file.
